Human Weakness
by KarolMarques
Summary: Jeandrew. - 'Human nature is weak.' Jeanine always said. For the first time, he admitted that she was right. He had been weak. But if she was his weakness, then he didn't want to be strong. And he doesn't regret what he did. - Drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

**This will be a series of drabbles focused on Andrew and Jeanine as a couple because:**

**1. Yes, I shipp them [and you can't judge me :)]**

**2. I am Insurgent u.u**

**I had this idea talking to my friend Speisla Cartoon Cartoon (author of Trinine fanfic '' Doll '') and we decided to do it together. Therefore, this fanfic will be mine and her. If you don't like the idea, just don't read. Simple.**

**Just to clarify, I come from a country that speaks Portuguese. So, my English is limited. If you find any errors, you can correct me. In this way, I can learn and improve.**

**This first chapter is all mine. I hope you like it ;)**

**...**

Sometimes, Andrew watches Jeanine sleeping.

In fact, he does this whenever he can, and it's something he can not help.

While sleeping, Jeanine has a calm expression and almost innocent in her face, and he finds it fascinating.

Looking at her so, Andrew can almost see the girl he met at school on their first day of class. The girl who became his best friend, who kept his secrets and shared with him many moments in their teen lifes. The girl that, despite her apparent coldness and her bad temper, had stolen his heart, a piece at a time, over the years.

However, as for all people, the time has passed for them. The innocence and carefree youth gave way to the responsibilities of adulthood.

When Jeanine became the Erudite leader, Andrew wasn't the least bit surprised. In fact, no one was. Each person at that faction who knew Jeanine knew this would happen someday. The girl was even a genius, and this was the natural path she would follow.

Andrew was proud of his wife. He knew how much she had worked to achieve their goals and did everything with extreme determination.

But he also knew that the responsibility weighed in her shoulders, causing her to have a severe and tired expression on her face most of the time.

But all that faded when she slept, and if Andrew also did not needed to sleep, he could spend all night looking at the peaceful expression of his sleeping lover.

Andrew approaches the bed and lies down next to Jeanine, taking great care not to wake her. He removes a lock of blonde hair that is fallen in her eyes and, gently, pulls her body against with it. Jeanine moves a little, and rests her head on his chest while gives a satisfied sigh, and Andrew lets his hand slid into her waist.

Both fall asleep feeling the body heat of the other.

There is no better way to end a day.


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to say I was very happy with the comments I received :D**

**This drabble belongs to Speisla Cartoon Cartoon (and here we realized how much she writes better than I). All credits go to her.**

Sometimes, Andrew tire of reading. When that happens, usually annoys Jeanine.

"What are you reading?"

"Chemistry"

"Do not you get tired of studying all day?"

"We are Erudites. That's what we do."

"Sometimes it's good to take a break."

"Breaks and I don't hit it off" She said without taking her gaze from her book.

"Not even for this, Jeanie?"

Curious, Jeanine looked at Andrew. He was holding a red thread.

"A ribbon?".

"Have you ever read about Japanese mythology?"

"You and I have different tastes in reading."

"Then let me enlighten you. This is not a ribbon, is a thread. The red thread of destiny. The Japanese believed that this thread unites the people whose lives could never be separated."

"Poetic. The Japanese did not knew the handcuffs, neither GPS, cell phones, and unintended pregnancies. They needed a thread." She put the book aside and smiled.

"I bet the Japanese saw it romantic" He smiled carefree.

He tied the thread end to the Jeanine's finger. Then he tied the other end to his finger.

"Maybe this works."

"Perhaps with the Japanese." She stroked his cheek. "But I do not need a thread to feel connected to you, My Dear."

He smiled at his girlfriend and bent to kill the distance.

**There is one thing I'd like to clarify. This story does not follow a chronological order. The chapters can pass at different times of their lives. In this drabble, I imagine them as teenagers.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, that's not exactly a drabble because it was bigger than I planned. Well, it doesn't matter hahaha :D**

**This chapter was written by me, and I hope you like it.**

**...**

Andrew hates the Choosing Day.

He feels distressed about the tense atmosphere of the ceremony, with the look of frightened teens who need to make a choice for the rest of their lives, with the pain of parents who lose their children to other factions.

Sometimes, he wonders if the age of sixteen is appropriate to make that decision. It does not seem fair suffer that kind of pressure when you is practically a child.

But if Andrew could take something good of the Choosing Ceremony, would be the memory of when he was in the place of those teens, two decades before.

...

Halfway to the bowls, Andrew Prior had full sure about what he would. In fact, he had this certainty long ago, and the discussion he had with Jeanine out the day before was the last straw. He couldn't bear her selfishness. He would choose Abnegation.

Michael Walker, the then Candor leader, gives you the knife. Andrew took it and makes a cut on his hand. He notes the accumulation of blood in his palm and looks up.

Then, he commits his biggest mistake.

He looks at the crowd that watches expectantly, and his eyes meet Jeanine.

She is sitting next to her parents, dressed in blue, the blond hair meticulously pulled in a perfect bun. Her face has a pure expression of disdain, as if she did not care less about the choice he would.

And indeed, anyone who saw her expression would believe it. But not Andrew.

He knew Jeanine almost as much as he knew himself. He learned to read between the lines of her face, he knew how good she was at masking her emotions in layers and layers of indifference. He knew that behind that mask, she was screaming.

In that brief instant, he allowed himself to imagine the consequences of his choice.

He imagined himself in Abnegation, wearing gray and with short hair. He imagined himself getting old as a Abnegation member, marrying and having children with someone else. He imagined a life without Jeanine, and realized how much it would have no any meaning.

Without thinking of anything else, he guides his arm toward the water and watch as his blood turns the water into a darker shade of red.

''Erudite.'' Announces Michel Walker. He looks at Jeanine, and he can swear who sees her give a sigh of relief.

...

Andrew and Jeanine were the last in the line of initiates that started their way to the Erudite compound. They walked side by side without saying a word. The tension was latent, and whenever one of them thought of breaking the silence, give up to the looking at the other's face.

When they realized that the elevator was packed and both would have to wait and climb alone, they understood that silence could not last much longer. But none of them expected Jeanine was the first to speak.

- I thought you were choosing Abnegation. - She says, trying to sound unconcerned, but Andrew realizes the emotion there, even though she tries to disguise.

Andrew shrugs.

- In the end I realized that this was not the right thing to do.

- You seemed very determined. It is strange that you have changed your mind so quickly.

- I had my reasons, Jeanine.

_'' You were my only reason. ''_ Andrew thought, even that don't say it out loud.

The next moment, they were very close. Too close.

Their faces were milimeters away and their breaths seemed to be just one.

Being so close, he could see some things about her that he had never noticed before.

She had a tiny dot above her left eye. Behind the glasses, the gray-storm eyes had an almost imperceptible dark contour.

He reflected on his choice, about how he had left behind a chance to follow his true gift, as he had given up, in a second, something he always was sure.

''Human nature is weak.'' Jeanine always said. For the first time, he admitted that she was right. He had been weak.

But if she was his weakness, then he didn't want to be strong. And he doesn't regret what he did.

Andrew ends to break the distance between them, and touches his lips gently on hers. For a second, she is too shocked to respond, but as he insists, she ends up giving in.

At that moment, Andrew realized he had done the right thing. His place was beside her, his future belonged to her, however much they were different. He loved her.

And there, in the elevator of Erudite headquarters, they shared the first kiss of their lives.

...

**Tell me what you think :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, this also is not a drabble. The things I write seem to have own life, and is impossible for me to write something small.**

**This chapter was written by me, but the idea came from Speisla Cartoon Cartoon. I asked her some ideas, and she gave me the theme ''Massage.'' I accepted the challenge and here is the result. So, the credits goes both for me and for her.**

**And I also wanted to thank Speisla for alerting me about errors in last chapter. I already made the necessary corrections. If you want to read the corrected chapter, just go back to Chapter 3.**

…

Sometimes, Andrew hates Jeanine's work.

Seems foolish and irrational, but he knows he has enough reasons.

She is a leader, responsible for an entire faction, but she is also a scientist. And every time she gets involved in a new project, she has a strong tendency to isolate herself from the world and, therefore, move away from him. And that hurts.

This time, her new obsession were the serums.

When she isn't in one of the endless meetings and activities related to faction, Jeanine spends almost all her free time locked in her private laboratory, doing tests that never seem to end. Sometimes, Andrew goes there to visit her, but on these occasions, she doesn't speak more than monosyllables.

At this moment, he is standing at their bedroom door, watching his wife sitting on her side of the bed, dressed in nightclothes, with the lamp attached to her side, reading a stack of papers. She looks scary like that, with immobile eyes and expressionless face like a robot.

'' Jean? '' He calls. Jeanine not even blink.

Andrew walks to the bed and sits beside her. He touches her hand, and she turns her head toward him, as if waking from a trance.

''Andrew. You scared me.'' And then, she returns her eyes to the documents again. ''I didn't see you coming.''

''Nobody ever told you that you should not take work home? ''

Jeanine not rolls her eyes or makes any sarcastic comment, as he expected. She just keeps staring at the papers.

'' You know how long I'm working on it?'' She asks, but it is a rhetorical question. ''A year. Maybe even more. And now, the results are finally emerging. And they are amazing! If things keep going well, we'll soon have a simulation serum ten times more powerful and efficient. That would mean a revolution in Dauntless initiation, and even in the aptitude tests! ''

''I perfectly understand how important this is for you.'' Andrew responds with excessive kindness in his voice. ''But you already spends all day locked in that lab. I don't think that is healthy bring it to bed. It does your brain overly active, which didn't help you sleep. I have a better idea. ''

Jeanine looks at her husband, now curious.

''And what is the idea?''

Andrew moves more closer to her.

''A massage.''

''A massage?'' She repeats, arching an eyebrow.

Andrew nods.

''You, more than anyone, know how much it helps to relax. You'll sleep much better, I assure you.''

Andrew's hand begins to rise for Jeanine's arm, massaging slowly until reaching the shoulder. He sees her expression change. Her eyes have a different brightness. A brightness of desire.

They stare for a while.

''Admit that it is a great idea.''

She pretends to think for a second and, then, sighs.

''Okay. You won.''

Andrew smiles and collects the papers of her lap, placing them on the table.

''You will not need them now.'' He takes his hands to her fine silk nightdress. ''And would be better if you remove it.''

Slowly, he opens the buttons, slowly revealing her body in a navy blue lingerie.

Jeanine rises from her position, facilitating his work of slide it out her shoulders.

Andrew gently pushes Jeanine's body for the mattress and starts his massage.

He focuses primarily on her shoulders and arms, which seem to hold the greatest burden of stress. The movements are firm, but gentle. Jeanine has her eyes closed and her lips parted, in a clear demonstration of pleasure.

So, Andrew's fingers start to get down to the middle of her back, slowly and provocatively, and he can see the shiver in Jeanine's skin.

Unable to resist, he begins to distribute kisses on her soft skin while massaging. When his lips reach the neck, things take a different turn than expected.

Jeanine leaves her comfortable position, turning her body and getting in front of her husband. She takes his face in her hands and kisses him with lust.

''You're distracting me of my work.'' Andrew says when the kiss is interrupted.

''It's not like you were very concentrated, anyway.''

''What about massage?'' Andrew question.

Jeanine smirks.

''You can continue it ...'' she whispers in his ear ''... in a different way. ''

Andrew smiles at her.

''It looks pretty good, actually.''

So, he attacks Jeanine's lips, and then, her neck. His hands easily finds the way to the clasp of her brassiere.

Secretly, Andrew is proud of himself.

No matter how his wife is addicted to her work, he will always find a way to bring her back to him.


	5. Chapter 5

**I confess that this isn't the best thing I've ever written, but I couldn't let to write something with '' Christmas '' theme. Still, I hope you like it :)**

**And for the person who commented my last chapter with name '' Wright '' I answer: 'What the hell this fanfic?' 'Enjoyment, that's my fanfic. And I wrote it because I have an open mind that can see beyond the canon. This is an AU, if you didn't notice. Anyway, you increased my reviews. Thank you! ;)**

…**.**

It was Christmas Eve.

Andrew and Jeanine returned to their apartment after the nice party of which the entire faction participated.

They walked casually for the snow-covered streets, watching the thousands of small bulbs that flashed everywhere in Erudite compound.

- Do you remember our first Christmas? - Andrew asks after a few seconds of silence.

Jeanine looks at him and smiles for a second.

- Of course, yes. How could I forget? We had seven years old. Were you trying to convince me that Santa Claus existed. And I was trying to convince you that this was a great nonsense. You were really very stubborn.

- And you, insensitive. In the end, I proved to you that he existed. And he brought gifts for us.

Jeanine sighed, like if trying to explain something very difficult for a child.

- He was just an ordinary person wearing a costume, Andrew.

Andrew shook his head.

- Why do you always have to be so logical?

- We really need to have this discussion again after so many years? - Jeanine answers - Also, I remember a Christmas more interesting than that. The first Christmas after our Choose Ceremony.

Andrew smiled, and the memories invaded his mind of an unbelievable way. It was like he was back that night.

***FLASHBACK***

Andrew was nervous as hell.

He was already in this internal dilemma for over than an hour, but couldn't find the strength to move.

The palms of his hands were sweaty, and he squeezed compulsively the object on his pocket as if that could relieve tension.

Since the Choose Ceremony, where he had kissed Jeanine in the elevator (and his stomach still was filled with butterflies when he remembered it), Andrew decided he needed to take action. The sooner.

It was Christmas Eve, and their families decided to throw a party together. It was the perfect time. Now, he just needed courage.

From a distance, he looked at Jeanine. She had her hair on the shoulders, decorated with a silver clip, and she wore a golden dress. It was the first time that Andrew saw her without any piece of blue clothing. And she was heartbreakingly beautiful.

Andrew realized that she was talking excitedly with a boy that he recognized. Alfred Jones.

Jealousy seethed within him like water in a kettle, and it was enough that he decided to act.

When the boy walked away from Jeanine, he ran and touched her arm.

Jeanine turned to him, startled.

- Andrew?

- Come with me?

Jeanine frowned.

- Whither?

- Anywhere away from here. I have something for you.

Even confused, she followed him.

He pulled her, and they ran in the night, to a far corner of the garden of his house. Andrew took care to make sure that no one could see them.

- Why did you bring me here? - Jeanine asked.

Andrew realized he was still holding Jeanine's arm, and then, released him, embarrassed.

- Well ... I remembered that I had not yet given your present.

He finally took the object of his pocket.

It was a ring. A ring that had a transparent stone heart-shaped.

He put the ring on her finger, as she watched with fascination shining in her eyes. She reached out, admiring the gem.

- Oh, Andrew! It's beautiful. Thank you.

He was relieved to see her that she had liked. The first part had gone well. But then, his heart raced as he remembered what he would do next. It was now or never.

Before he lost his courage, he said at once:

- Jeanine ... you want to be my girlfriend?

Jeanine's face froze. Her eyes widened, and her lips formed a huge '' O ''.

Andrew was beginning to deeply regret the stupid idea he had, but then he saw something that stole his breath. Something he never thought he would see.

At first, he thought he was hallucinating, but he concluded that a hallucination would not last so long. So, he had to believe.

Jeanine was smiling.

A sincere and true smile.

Andrew knew her from pre-school, and he never imagined she at least knew smile. But she was smiling, and he decided that was his favorite smile in the world.

- Yes. - She said - I accept to be your girlfriend, Andrew.

What Andrew said next it wasn't necessarily what he imagined.

- Merry Christmas, Jeanine.

Jeanine outlined the last remnant of her smile.

- Merry Christmas, Andrew.

And there, in Andrew's house garden, on a Christmas Night, they shared the second kiss of their lives.

***FLASHBACK OFF***

- It was fun to see your face that night. You looked like you was going to faint or something.

Andrew narrowed his eyes at his wife, and shook his head in mock disapproval.

- You're a evil creature. - He said, before applying a brief but sweet kiss in her lips. - It was the hardest thing I ever did. And also the most important. In all my life.

They sweetly looked at each other for a few seconds, love overflowed from their eyes.

- Merry Christmas, Andrew. - said Jeanine, caressing his face tenderly.

- Merry Christmas, Jeanine.

So, they shared a more deep and long kiss, and entered their apartment.

Every Christmas (the past, the present, and the future) would always be perfect provided that they were together. Forever.

**...**

**Anyway ... Merry Christmas my dear readers! I'll try to write something with ''New Year'' theme. See you soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the chapter special New Year. When I wrote this, I was listening to '' Just the Way You Are '' by Bruno Mars, and it turned out to be a song-fic. You will recognize almost all the music pieces in this chapter. I don't own the music nor the Divergent Trilogy.**

**As always, I hope you like it :)**

…

Jeanine Matthews was never a person given to feelings.

As a child, she was taught that if you reveal your feelings to a person, you become vulnerable before his, you give him power over you. The persons said to her that, to keep your heart whole, you shouldn't show it to anyone.

She grew up believing in it, then, she was terrified to show her feelings to anybody, and did all to hide them behind her usual mask.

But there, staring at the sky in the countdown to the New Year, it was hard to keep up cold. And have her husband at her side, with one arm around her waist didn't helped one bit.

All Erudites were gathered, waiting for the traditional firework show that was carried out by members of Dauntless.

So, Andrew takes a piece of paper from his blue jacket and delivery to her.

- What is it? - asks Jeanine.

The countdown begins.

_10 …_

- Read it. - Andrew answers - It is important to me.

_9 …_

Distrustful, she unfolds the paper and starts reading.

_8 …_

_**Dear Jeanine**_

_I recognize that all I'll say here, I could say out loud and looking into your eyes. But I know how much you're disconcerted with explicit statements of feelings, so I decided do it in writing._

_We are in the New Year's Eve, and at this time people often reflect on the things that happened during the year, on their mistakes and successes, about the happy and sad moments, and about the things that made it a special year._

_When I think about what made this a special year for me, I just can think of a single reason, therefore, I decided to divide it into parts._

_7 …_

_**Your eyes**_

_They are beautiful type the kind you could easily get lost. Because of your eyes, gray is my favorite color. Somehow, they make the stars look like they're not shining._

_6 …_

_**Your hair**_

_Normally, it is loose on your shoulders, and I love running my fingers through it. But sometimes, it is also wrapped in a bun, or stuck in a ponytail. You complain when it isn't the way you want, but really? Falls perfectly without you trying._

_5... _

_**Your lips**_

_I could kiss them all day if you let me. They are full, soft and sweet. So sweet it makes me wish that every kiss doesn't end ever. They are even more beautiful when they open up into a smile. When you smile, the whole world stops and stares for awhile._

_4 …_

_**Your voice**_

_The most important sound throughout the world to me. The sound that would be able to wake me up from a coma. The sound that also sometimes makes me sleep. I learned to decipher the various tones of your voice. So, I know when you are happy, sad, or even angry just by the way you pronounce the words._

_3 ..._

_**Your laugh**_

_This is something very rare, I know. Still, when you laugh, it's due to something extremely sweet (or stupid) that I said. You hate your laugh, but actually, I think it's so sexy._

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change. Cause you're amazing just the way you are. You're so beautiful ... And I tell you every day._

_Sometimes, when I compliment you, you don't believe me. You say I'm silly, or I'm exaggerating. It's so sad to think that you don't see what I see. But every time you ask me ''Do I look okay?'' You know what I'll say._

_2 …_

_Given all that, I get the following conclusion:_

_No matter what year we're in. No matter if it's January, June or December. Whether we are in winter, autumn or summer. No matter the New Year, because I have everything I could want. Every day of every year._

_**You.**_

_1 …_

The letter ends, and the fireworks explode in the sky.

Jeanine's hands are shaking, and her eyes are dimmish. The paper in her hands has two small spots. The spots were caused by her tears.

No matter how she tried to keep her feelings hidden within herself. Andrew would always be able to find them and bring them up. She was totally vulnerable before him.

And it didn't bother her.

Suddenly, she turns her eyes toward Andrew, that looks for her expectantly.

- Happy New Year - he says.

Then, she throws herself into his arms and kisses him with a passion that would have burned the Erudite compound. And she not even would noticed.

- Happy New Year. - She said between kisses - I love you. Very. Very. Very much.

Andrew smiles.

- Not as much as I love you.

At that moment, dozens of Erudites forgets the spectacle that happens in the sky, and turn their eyes toward Andrew and Jeanine.

They were gaped, their mouths opening and closing like a fish.

They had never seen their leader demonstrate an emotion like that. In fact, they had never seen their leader demonstrate any emotion. Some Erudites likened her to a walking, talking computer.

After the shock, they smiled for the scene.

Jeanine didn't cared about the audience that watched. In fact, she couldn't even notice them.

With Andrew, she had learned that, to be happy, you need more than keeping your heart whole. You need to make someone's heart whole. It seemed a fair swap.

The first conclusion that the Erudites had arrived that new year was that Jeanine Matthews was much human, after all.

…

**Happy New Year my readers! I wish all good things to happen in your lives in this year that goes born! Until the next!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter was written by Speisla Cartoon Cartoon, and I was in love with it since the first time I read. We hope you enjoy it too :D**

…

Sometimes, Jeanine doesn't understand her husband.

That man is a mystery impossible to decipher (which is part of its appeal, in a sense). But sometimes, that seductive mystery became an impossible puzzle. A piece misplaced, and everything can exploit.

"Andrew, tell me, what's bothering you?"

"Nothing," he said without looking away from his papers.

"Are you angry with me?"

There was no answer.

"Andrew ..."

The man got up and walked furiously slamming the door.

"What the hell is wrong? Why are him angry with me now?" thought the Erudite leader. Her husband had acted that way all morning. Jeanine was sure he was mad at her, but she didn't know why. As a divine revelation, she looked up to see the calendar. That day was November 21 ... November 21 ... that date was special for some reason ...

Jeanine Matthews hit herself.

"Our anniversary... I'm the stupidest person in the world... I forgot our anniversary."

...

But not all was lost yet.

Jeanine felt up consumed by guilt just a moment, then began working to fix her error. Andrew was the most wonderful thing she had in her life, her happiness, her humanity, her hope and her heart. The least he deserved was an anniversary appropriate.

She lit a candle on the table and blew out the match. Still lacked combing, but otherwise was almost ready. She was wearing a gold dress that matched her hair color. Andrew loved that dress. The house was dark except for the candles on the table. She also had a chicken cooking in the oven, Andrew's favorite.

"Hopefully I can fix this."

If only the work wasn't so absorbing. But when she began working in her experiments, she couldn't stop. There were so many things she could build. Many serums she could create. Many old inventions that she could improve. Nothing was ever good enough. She had checked with her recently improved the simulation serum. It worked great with the Dauntless, as told their Faction leader, Natalie Wright.

But none of that mattered without Andrew. Without him beside her, all those successes were bland, empty. Nothing was more important than him. She just wanted him to know.

She was trying to fix her hair when heard the sound of the door. It could only be Andrew, and panic swept over her. Lunch was not ready.

Andrew entered the room. The first thing that surprised him was the darkness of the apartment. Then he noticed the candles on the table and a strange smell in the air.

"Jeanine?"

He found his wife in the kitchen, with a bouquet of flowers in her hands and wearing the gold dress that he loved. The smell was still in the air and came from the oven, behind Jeanine.

His wife smiled. "Happy Anniversary, My Dear."

"Jean..."

"This is for you," she gave him the bouquet.

"Jea..."

"Blue flowers, the color of your eyes. I saw them and thought of y..."

"Jeanine, the oven is burning!"

The blonde was so nervous that she had not smelled the smell. Definitely wasn't her day. Andrew took the fire extinguisher and put out the smoke, pushing his wife to protect her. When the fire was extinguished, the smell of burning spreads.

Andrew took the tray from the oven.

"I thought we had an agreement: I cook and you don't burn the house."

Andrew turned to look at her. He was going to throw another sarcastic remark, but she was very quiet, staring at the burnt chicken. He immediately felt bad. He sighed.

"You forgot, right?"

"Yes," she said weakly. "I'm so sorry, Andrew. I ruined this day."

"Better forget this. Let's go out to lunch," he smiled.

"But ..."

"I went for a walk to clear my mind. I was quite angry, Jean. But you almost burned the house to try to compensate me, and I really love that dress." he couldn't help watching her figure and she felt heat. "I forgive you, My Heart ... But if you ever forget our anniversary again, you sleep in your laboratory."

Andrew embraced his wife. He was addicted to hold her, as she was addicted to work. But it would be better for her not to forget their anniversary again.

"And please don't try to cook again."

"That will not be any sacrifice. I only regret not being able to give you anything special."

"I have what I want here in my arms."

And they went to lunch out, holding hands, smiling, and happy. Jeanine vowed never again return to forget their anniversary. The laboratory wasn't a good place to sleep. She preferred the arms of her husband.


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, here is Chapter 8, and I loved writing it. Speisla, here's what you both wanted to read. I hope you (and all the readers of this fanfic) enjoy it. ;) And CoffeBear, you're adorable :)**

**n / a: Is there a mention of the divergent in this chapter, and just to clarify, in this fanfic Jeanine not want to kill them. She's just intrigued and curious (and maybe a little fearful) about them.**

**...**

Sometimes, Andrew and Jeanine fight.

The years of marriage had taught them to deal with differences, to understand each other, and circumvent the conflicts peacefully.

But sometimes, it's really impossible.

When the difference of opinion takes the better of them, things get out of control.

''You can't understand me only once?'' Jeanine question irritably.

Jeanine's computer is open on the bed, showing the report that she recently finished writing.

Write reports was, to Jeanine, as common as breathing. She wrote daily reports about the faction, about her experiments and about meetings of which she participated.

But that report was unlike any she had written before.

That report attacked pointedly Abnegation. And Andrew had discovered.

'' I can't understand you? '' Asks Andrew '' Jeanine, since we got married, everything I do in my life is try understand you. But this is too much for me. This is totally childish and stupid. You will not publish it, are you? ''

Jeanine remains silent. And Andrew knows that silence is, sometimes, her way of saying yes.

'' No. I can't believe it. ''

Jeanine's eyes glisten with rage.

'' Why not? '' She replies ''I have sufficient evidence. You ever wonder why they are the ones to make the decisions on behalf of all? Why the other factions can't have a voice? They are corrupting our government, Andrew. Marcus Eaton is proof of that. He assaulted his child a whole life. Abnegation is totally corrupted. Can't you see that? Someone needs to do something. Someone needs to alert the others. I'm doing this for the good of us all.''

''Do you have evidences, but no proofs. And one can't attack the moral of an entire faction without concrete proofs. You can't prove what you says about Marcus Eaton. If these evidences that you said to have aren't true, this what you are doing will have a name: Slander. ''

Jeanine's face is livid. Her expression is a mixture of hurt and anger.

'' I know why you defend them so blindly. Because you wanted join them. And maybe that's what you should have done. ''

Jeanine repents of her words a second later to have them pronounced. The pain in Andrew's eyes is like a sharp knife slowly tearing her heart.

His eyes are wide, and his lips are parted in disbelief.

''You're right.'' He says, his voice cracking ''Maybe I should even have done that.''

And then he left the bedroom without another word.

Jeanine remains static in place. Her hands are shaking, and the blame fills every space of her being.

A few minutes later, she walks over to the bed and sits down, running her hands through her hair.

In this moment, there is nothing she hates more than herself.

**…**

That day was terrible. For both.

Andrew usually loved his work. Medicine was the path most altruistic he could follow in Erudite, and he was the best doctor in that faction. He tried don't let the fight with Jeanine unsettles him, but really, all he wanted all that day was disappear.

He loved Jeanine with all his strength, but sometimes her selfishness hurt him.

She knew about the affection he had for Abnegation. She knew that, even having chosen not follow them, he admired them very much.

Why she insisted on doing this? By a whim? By an unfounded suspicion? By a paranoia without any sense? Does she not consider his feelings?

''You wanted join them.'' Jeanine's voice echoed in his ears ''And maybe that's what you should have done.''

Andrew took a deep breath as he prepared to meet his next patient. That would be a long day.

**…**

Jeanine Matthews struggled with tears all day.

She hated crying. For her, the crying was a sign of weakness, and the human weakness was all she struggled to eradicate.

But she couldn't change the fact that she was also human, and at some point she would lose the battle.

Why Andrew was not able to understand her? Why he insisted on defending Abnegation? She was doing it for the greater good, for the good of factions system, that had secured peace to that city. Why was he unable to see?

She was hunched over her experiments, trying to create a serum that would work in the divergent. The divergent had become her greatest challenge in recent times, and formulate a serum able to affect them had become something of a personal mission.

But that day, she didn't care less about the divergent.

''Because you wanted join them. And maybe that's what you should have done. ''

Her own words tortured her all the time. That was the worst thing she could have said. And she could not go back.

But what hurt even more was the answer he had given her:

''You're right. Maybe I should even have done that.''

Jeanine concluded that cry on the serums wouldn't be a good idea. This would affect the chemical composition, which would lead to inaccurate results.

Then, she took off her glasses and threw them on the table, dropping the tears she could no longer contain.

**...**

When Andrew came home that night, he saw his wife sitting on the bed, staring at the wall.

She wasn't reading any document, as she always did before bed. She was red-faced as if she had cried recently. He was there, just watching her for a few minutes, not knowing what to say or what to do.

Then, she breaks the silence.

'' I didn't want say those things to you, you know. ''

Andrew finally moves, and walks to sit beside her on the bed.

She still doesn't looks in his eyes, and keeps her eyes on the same wall.

'' I was frustrated that you don't understand me, and I said it without thinking. You know I didn't really mean the things I said, don't you? ''

Andrew nods.

''I know.'' He holds her hand in his hand. ''You have a great tendency to say the wrong things when angry. I also didn't mean what I said. There is a reason why I didn't choose Abnegation that day. The reason was that I could never leave you. And I wouldn't change that choice, if I could go back in time.''

''You're right, Andrew.'' She says ''I can't publish that. And I will not.''

She reaches out to reach her computer, which remained in the same place since that morning. She opens it, clicks on the document and press the ''Delete'' button.

''Ready.'' She looks at her husband ''There is nothing else.''

She can immediately see the change in his expression, and relief floods her.

''I know you care about this society.'' Says Andrew ''I know you just want the best for all of us, but we need to make sure before we tell others.''

''All right. I'll keep investigating. I'll keep an eye on Marcus Eaton. And if I find some proof, promise me you will believe me. ''

''I promise.'' Andrew replies ''If there is any concrete proof, then we will do something about it. Together. And in the correct way. ''

'' Could you, please, forgive me for what I said? ''

Andrew smiles.

''It's all right.'' He caresses her face and gives a peck on her lips ''We'll both forget it, okay?''

'' Okay. ''

At that moment, she can't think of anything but kiss him, and that's exactly what she does.

The kiss was intense, burning, desperate. All the pain and the anguish that they had felt all day has ended in that kiss. Because their love was solid as a rock, and always would be stronger than any difference.

Andrew's arms curled around her waist, and Jeanine's hands, around his neck. That touch ignited the fire in their bodies, and the proximity between them seems didn't to be enough, even though they were completely glued each other.

They forgot the fight, and made love.

**...**

**If English is your native language (or if you is fluent in this language) and you notice any errors in spelling or grammar, can you tell me and help me improve! Until next!**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter came from a moment when I did not know what to write, and I decided that the theme would be the first word that came to my head. The radio was playing a song with the word '' star '' and thus was born the Chapter 9 :D**

**I hope you like it.**

…

Sometimes, Andrew and Jeanine stroll hand in hand.

Usually, they do it late night when all the faction is sleeping. There is a garden behind the Erudite compound, and there they can escape for a few hours of the hectic routine of their lives.

They go always to the same place, and sits on the same bench. Because it was right there that they found themselves almost every afternoon when they were teenagers, always running away from some obligation for stay together for a few minutes.

That night, Andrew realizes that Jeanine is too thoughtful. She has her head resting on his shoulder, looking at the sky with nostalgia. That expression makes it seem like she's sixteen again.

- You know? - Jeanine speaks for first time - There is something interesting about the stars.

- Yes. - Andrew agrees. - The stars are luminous spheres of plasma held together by its own gravity. The nearest star to Earth ...

- I don't mean that. - Jeanine interrupts him.

Andrew frowns.

- No? So explain.

Jeanine rolls her eyes.

- I am not referring to scientific side of the stars, nor about what geography says about them. I'm talking about the mystical side that they have, the mysterious side. There is a legend that says that if you see a shooting star, you must make a request to it. When I was a kid I always wondered if that was true.

Now Andrew is really shocked. He looks at Jeanine as if she had grown three heads. Jeanine looks at him with indignation.

- What?

Andrew smiles.

- Nothing. It's just ... it seems very strange coming from you. Very ...

- Illogical? - She suggests.

- Yes. - Andrew replies. - Very illogical.

- I'm not a robot driven by logic. Although sometimes I seems.

- So you've made a request to a star?

Jeanine looks again to the starry sky.

- Yes. - She sighs - One night before our Choose Ceremony. After that fight we had, I'm sure you remember.

Andrew's chest burns with anguish to remember that night. He has Jeanine's hot body in his arms and feel despair when he reminds how close they were to be lost of each other forever.

- When you said me you would choose Abnegation... - despite being a distant memory of years ago, her expression shows a real pain to the narrate it - You were so resigned. At the time, I was too proud to admit it, but I didn't know what I would do if that happened. That night, I ran into this place, to try depart the thoughts. And then, I saw a shooting star and made a request. Under normal circumstances, I would be ashamed of myself for believing something so stupid, but I was desperate. It was my only hope.

- And what was the request did you do? - Andrew question.

Jeanine arches an eyebrow to look for her husband. Even so, while trying to be sarcastic, her face looks fragile as glass.

- Isn't it obvious? - She says - My request was to you don't leave me.

They remain thereby for a few minutes, watching the other's face, lost in the emotion of the moment, in the intensity of the revelation.

Andrew pulled Jeanine into his arms again.

- You didn't need have done that. - He says, stroking her hair - That was beautiful, I know. But the fact is that, with or without request, I would never have had the courage to leave you. As much I admired Abnegation, I couldn't bear a life without you.

Jeanine nods.

- It's the same thing for me.

- Do not worry, my dear. You have always been my only possibility. The only path I could follow. We are tied by the red thread of destiny, remember?

Jeanine laughs, remembering the Japanese legend that he had told her when they were lovers, being seventeen years old.

Then she closes her eyes, enjoying the cool breeze blowing, feeling the heat of her husband's body.

Andrew realizes that she is falling asleep, and applies a kiss on her forehead.

- Sleep in peace, my only love. - he murmurs.

He's not sure if the shooting star that Jeanine saw in that night had something to do with the decision he made in his Choose Ceremony. He has always been fascinated with magic, but was never sure if it was real or not. However, he isn't as logical like Jeanine, and he will be eternally grateful to that star for have his love in his arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello dears!**

**Sorry for don't having updated last week. I was writing another fic (that will soon be on this site), and I needed to write all at once to don't lose the inspiration. Now, I've finished it, and I can continue this story.**

**This chapter was written by me with an idea given by Speisla. So, all credits go for both :D**

**We hope you like it!**

…

- Where on this earth did you find it?

Jeanine sits on the bed beside Andrew. He has an object in his hands.

The object has the appearance of a book, but when Andrew called her saying he needed show her one thing, she knew it was something beyond that. Books were common things in their routines. He wouldn't talk about a book with so much enthusiasm. Jeanine soon realizes that the object is a photo album. An old photo album.

It is timeworn. The red cover is faded, and from the lateral, is possible to perceive that the pages are yellowed. But it is whole. Whole and full of memories.

- It was at the bottom of our wardrobe. - Andrew responds - It's one of the things that my parents left me when they died. In fact, I didn't remember that we had this, but I was happy when I found it.

Jeanine takes the album in her hands and runs the fingers through it, as if holding a treasure.

- I remember that your mother glued photos here. - She says - But I don't remember any.

- Let's go. - Encourages Andrew - Let us remember now.

They sit closer, with the album between them. Jeanine opens it, revealing the first photo.

They are in school, and they don't seems have more than seven years old. Andrew is sitting on the edge of the table with hands stained with inky and a scrawled paper in front of him, smiling at the camera. Jeanine is right next to him, with an open book in her lap. She have a bored look in her face, as if the photo was an inconvenience that interrupted her reading.

- You were reading in our recreation time. - Andrew says in a disbelief tone.

She shrugs.

- We could do what we wanted during recreation time. Anything that amused us.

- You had fun reading all the time?

- Of course. And besides, this is a kind of productive fun. A entertainment that will bring you something good in the future.

Andrew shakes his head in amused indignation.

- You're a goner.

He turns the page, where is the second photo.

They are sitting together at a study table. There are pencils, pens and books around them. In a corner of the table, there is a tray with toast and a juice jug.

- I remember that. - Andrew says - We were doing homework.

- Yes. - Jeanine agrees - And the toast that your mother did were wonderful. Even better than my mother's toast, although I have never told her that.

- I think you would hurt her feelings if you said.

They look the photo for more some time, immersed in nostalgia.

- Are you wearing glasses in this photo? - Andrew asks - But from what I remember, at twelve years old, your vision was perfect.

- I wear glasses since I was six years old, Andrew. I've always been a Erudite, after all.

Andrew narrows his eyes.

- You mean that I wasn't a Erudite?

- Before our Choosing Ceremony? No.

- Turn the page, Jeanine.

Jeanine smiles to realize that she had won the discussion, and passes to the next photo.

In it,the babies Andrew and Jeanine are sitting together on the floor. Andrew has wide eyes, as if the camera scared him. Jeanine isn't looking at the camera, because she is too busy playing with the clip that she had removed from her hair.

- You were an adorable baby, Andrew. You had dimples. I want to squeeze your cheeks.

Andrew starts laughing. First, because that wasn't a phrase that was heard from Jeanine Matthews every day. Second, by the way she said it. Fully cold and nonchalant. Embarrassed to show her feelings, as always.

- You were also a very cute baby. You had little curls, Jean.

- I don't remember having curls in my childhood.

- I also don't remember having eyes as big.

Andrew goes to the next photo.

It's Christmas.

Andrew and Jeanine are in front of a large Christmas tree. There are gifts under the tree. They seem somewhat annoyed, as if they had been interrupted from something more important than a photo.

- It was our first Christmas together. - Says Andrew - Well, the first Christmas that we were old enough to remember. And we were discussing about Santa Claus.

- Yes. - agrees Jeanine - We were in the middle of the discussion. Then my mother said: '' Hey children! Let's take a picture! '' We took the picture and continue discussing.

- And in the end, I won.

- Not really. Because he was just an ordinary person wearing a costume. And I'm getting tired of repeating this over the years.

They stay so over an hour, reviewing old photos and exchanging taunts. Each photo contains a different memory. It's as if they were back in time.

Finally, they reach the last photo, and their hearts are broken.

Are their parents.

Mr. and Mrs. Matthews have hands on Jeanine's shoulders, and Mr. and Mrs. Prior, on Andrew's shoulders. Everybody smiles. Even Jeanine.

- Our Initiation Ceremony. - Reminds Andrew - The day wherein we became officially Erudites members. They were so proud of us.

- I miss them.

Andrew nods.

- I also feel. But if there is something beyond this life, then they are happy to see us together.

Jeanine smiles a little.

- It was their secret desire which one day we have been married.

- Perhaps because parents usually know their sons well. - Andrew reflects - And maybe they already knew what we felt since we were kids.

Jeanine sighs.

- I'm sure yes. It was good to see these photos. It is amazing to realize how much things change over time.

- Not all. - Andrew says reflectively - Some things remain exactly the same, even with the passing of time.

Jeanine looks questioningly at her husband. He smiles.

- I love you. - He explains - That never changed.

Therewith, Jeanine is fully unarmed. Andrew always knows how to bring down her defenses.

- Maybe some things don't need to change, - She says, looking at him passionately - and I'm very happy for it.

- Mee too. - He says, and presses his lips to hers - I'm also very happy.

They look the old album on the table, and they are thinking exactly the same thing: All those memories are a proof of something that in fact they have always known. Something that has always been very clear to both: Their lives were twisted into a single strand. Their fate couldn't be separated.

Never.


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter was written by Speisla Cartoon Cartoon, and I don't have enough words. See for themselves.**

**Speisla you're amazing, girl! :)**

**We hope you like it :D**

**...**

Jeanine usually loved rainy days. On rainy days the earth seemed to breathe, reborn with strong gusts and cold water falling from the sky. Those were the rare moments when she felt at peace with the world.

However, it was now raining and Jeanine just felt concern.

"Andrew?" She called in the middle of the park. The rain became stronger.

The town seemed deserted, not seen even one human being. It was only the blond girl with blue clothes in the middle of the park, the rain glided through her body. That cold and emotionless girl was totally out of place in that scenario. Like a fish in a greengrocer. Jeanine Matthews was totally out of place in that rainy park.

Her reputation did not matter now. She had to find Andrew, but rain blurred vision in her glasses. Jeanine took them off, frustrated. She was about to leave when she saw the figure of a person in the distance.

Hopeful, she advanced. As she approached she saw more clearly the shape of a brown hair and blue clothes. She was relieved.

Andrew was looking at the floor, oblivious to the rain. He was in silent, even when Jeanine sat beside him. Normally he was enthusiastic and smiling, but now his blue eyes were sad.

"Sorry, I should not disappear like that," whispered the boy without looking.

"Fine, never mind."

They were silent. Jeanine wanted take out his pain away the devastation of his blue eyes. But there was nothing she could do. She loved Andrew too much to give empty consolation. All she could do was stand there.

She could do nothing to resurrect Andrew's parents.

The cold rain lashed like a whip, but none of them moved to the bench. After a few minutes, Jeanine felt a spark of warmth in her cold hand. It was another hand, a little bigger.

"I wonder how you do it," Andrew laced their fingers. "How you manage that nothing hurts you?"

"That's impossible, Andrew. There pains that are inevitable."

"But I don't want this pain. I'm drowning."

"I know."

She squeezed his hand tighter.

"You know what is the hardest part of being Erudite? The logic prevents us from believing in happiness," Jeanine stroked his brown hair. "We are prisoners of our own understanding. We studied the life, don't enjoyed the life. But your parents enjoyed life like no other Erudite. They were happy. Everyone envied that."

"They would want me to be happy too," the boy's tears mingled with the rain. At no time Jeanine removed his hand from his hair. "What if I can't remember how to be happy?"

"That depends on you. Personally, I think that over time you'll remember."

And then Andrew turned to look at his girlfriend. Jeanine looked ridiculous drenched in rain, like a wet bluebird. That thought made him smile.

"What?"

"You look like 'Rose' when the Titanic sank."

"You're a whole casanova, Andrew Prior. I'm surprised that women do not chase you down the street," she said sarcastically. "Anyway, I hate that movie. The wood had space for two people."

"Besides, you look like Kate Winslet."

"Don't start again."

Andrew laughed and Jeanine felt happiness awakening in her heart. At that moment, she knew he would recover. The pain wasn't going to kill him. But then the laughter turned into tears, which disappeared as soon as it appeared. Then Andrew stood still, wrapped in the arms of his girlfriend, comforted in her body cold of rain and the smell of her skin.

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"Hopefully, we'll never have to find out."

And both stayed a while longer in the rain, safe from the pain in each other's arms.

Andrew ran his hand down her cheek, memorizing the color of her eyes, her cheeks bulging, the mole on the side of her mouth. Jeanine had an unusual and captivating beauty. He knew when he saw her in his Choosing Ceremony.

He would never get away from her, it was impossible. That left only one option: to stay with her for the rest of his life.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello!**

**Sorry to have delayed the chapter (again), but I was really involved with other things. Nevertheless, I promise I'll never forget this story, and I hope my readers don't forget too :)**

**This is another of my musical chapters. This time, I used the songs "Heart to heart" by James Blunt and "All of me" by John Legend (the Boyce Avenue's version, which is much prettier).**

**I don't own the musics nor the Divergent trilogy. I hope you like it.**

**...**

Being married to Jeanine was to Andrew, above all, a great adventure.

That woman had the power to rouse him the most different emotions, in the most ravishing ways, in the shortest spaces of time.

Jeanine Matthews was a constant duality. She oscillated between cold and hot, sweet and bitter, frightening and fascinating. Andrew struggled daily to understand what was going on in that beautiful mind. He was on her magical mystery ride. It was as if his head were underwater but he still were breathing fine.

**...**

Jeanine caused him, countless times, tenderness.

In those moments when he saw a smile on her face. When her eyes shone for some reason. Usually because of something extremely sweet that he had said, or when she spoke of her progress, her discoveries, the success she obtained into something in which she has worked.

In the moments when her face softened, when her look became gleeful, when he could see again the child wherewith he had grown up, the child that one day she went.

Andrew, usually, watched her with a silly smile on his face, his heart full of love and tenderness, as if he could stay that way forever.

**...**

At some moments, she also caused him anguish.

It was when she closed herself in her own world. When she became cold and distant and hid only for herself her feelings and afflictions. When she had a blank and unreadable expression on her face, and refused to tell him what was wrong. In those moments, Jeanine became unachievable and Andrew felt that there were a hard and impenetrable wall between them. She would to bed without give him a smile, and he would lie awake at night and worry for a while.

But it's ok cause he know, she shines even on a rainy day. The next day, she would wake him with a kiss, and all his anguish simply would dissolve.

**...**

She, sometimes, also aroused him jealous.

Andrew didn't have a selfish nature, but when it came to Jeanine, all the rules simply would downhill.

He had the chance to be with her in many of the meetings that she participated (with scientists, teachers and others factions leaders) and when he saw the way other men looked at his wife - with desire and lust - he had will to tear their eyes.

In those moments, Andrew wanted to scream at them (and to everyone else) that Jeanine was _his_, that this amazing woman was his and no one else, and they could never have her.

After a while, he would be ashamed of the irrational feeling, but it wasn't something he could help, anyway.

**...**

One of the best feelings that his wife caused him was ardor.

The ardor he felt when she touched him, sweetly or greedily. When _she_ started the loving touches, showing that she loved him and desired him. In those moments Andrew felt himself burning in a delicious fire. A fire that not hurt, a fire that filled him and made him feel wrapped in a magical light of pleasure. Jeanine made him feel like he was a boy and not a man. A boy in love and hostage to her charms.

**...**

But, among all these feelings and sensations she caused him, the one that always prevailed was simply love.

The love they had built since childhood, the love that made him shed his blood on the water in the Choosing Day, the love that always made them overcome any discord, the love they saw in each other's eyes every time they looked at each other. The love that became stronger and stronger every day.

Cause all of him loves all of her. Love her curves and her edges, all her perfect imperfections. She's his end and his beginning. Even when he lose he is winning.

Because him and her won't part till they die.

They see eye to eye, heart to heart.


End file.
